Raging Fire
by Mystical Enchantra
Summary: Hanamichi has sibling!!! just read and you'll find out soon enough..(mind me for my grammar mistakes) (my first fic..please be gentle) (plz r& rso that i can improve)


Raging Fire: By Mystikal  
  
Pairings : [ Yaoi ].Ruhana/Hanaru.MitKo.Senkosh.and a bit of RyoAya.. Genre : Romance/ Humour Disclaimer: NoRmAl ....  
  
Chapter 1-The Suprise  
  
It was a usual practice at the Shohoku basketball gym,... nearing the winter tournamentHanamichi and Rukawa are in 2nd year -meaning sophomores  
  
"Kogure-sempai, have you seen Sakuragi-kun , there seems to be somebody looking for him" asked Ayako as a beautiful girl with long hair and just as flaming red as Sakuragi's was looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Ne , Ayako.I haven't seen him since this morning"Kogure, Akagi and Mitsui were having a day off from Uni  
  
THE GYM DOOR BURST OPEN  
  
"Nyahahahahahah.Ore Wa Tensai.Sakuragi Hanamichi..(stop in half stride) erkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk....(gulp).....ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
"Ohayo Hanamichi..(sweetdrop)."  
  
Everybody just stared at disbelieve as this ..THIS .girl somehow knows(that that "knows" as an understatement) Hanamichi.  
  
After a long dead silence.. Everybody except Hanamichi and the mysterious girl shouted."MASAKA?!!¿"  
  
"Suki.. WHAT . ARE.YOU.DOING.HERE.?" (shaking and trembling rather badly .) "Maa, maa Hana I'm just looking for you to tell you that." "ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE HERE RIGHT NOW?" "As I was saying..." "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!ARGHHHHHHH" "URUSEI!!".Argh' in frustration ..[gave a very hard punch to the face and a side kick at the stomach] "Itai.. *cough, cough* ..why did you do that for?!.." (one arm clutching his stomach the other cupping his face) (sweat dropped)"Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that we are joining. "Chotto Matte. what do you mean by WE."  
  
As he was about to finish his sentence... another stride of red heads entered the gym with ex-Captain Akagi and Anzai-sensei..  
  
"Hello Ha.na.Mi.chi..miss us" "This cannot be happening...why are all of you here.. what is the meaning of this.?  
  
Hanamichi runs around hysterically trying to avoid them but much to his surprise they chased him and tried to tackle him to the ground..  
  
"Stop it..." "We'll stop chasing you if you would just stop running .CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO US."they yelled in unison and to the annoyance of a now panicking red head...he ran and hid behind Gori ..ops..I mean Akagi.. "YAMERRO(stop it)! "Akagi boomed shaking the whole gym "Maa , Maa Akagi .this issue is to be settled by themselves." "Hai ,Anzai-sensei"(?¿ Confused ¿?)  
  
During the outbreak of the chase..  
  
"WHAT are they?", hollered Mitsui. "I though it's supposed to be WHO are they?!!' answered a very calm but surprised Kogure.. "It seems to be Sakuragi's family or some sort.ne Aya-Chan."  
  
'WHACK, WHACK, WHACK" "Stop calling me that..By the way Kogure-sempai .Is it possible that these people might be Sakuragi Hanamichi's relative or some sort" as she turn to look and Kogure and back to the rumbling mess in the gym. "Masaka.could they be one or any of that carrot head's brother or sister.because they all have the same features, same attitude and that Flaming red hair...  
  
EVERYBODY IN THE GYM WHO HEARD MITSUI'S STATEMENT were deep in thoughts.. 'It can't be" everybody cried in unison.. Akagi was looking very pale indeed and was like going to faint.(not as pale as Rukawa.Akagi's tan) "HohOHoHohOhoHohOHOhO'  
  
WHILE IN THE RUMBLING MESS "WHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.STOP IT SUKI,YUKI,AKI,KANA.Why are you doing this to me"." "Just call down Hana-kun .we're just talking to you .no need to panic." "BAKA...HANA.CAN YOU JUST STOP IT, I'M TIRED OF YOUR NONSENCES.." "Maa .maa Kana., Hana...just calm down now...." "ITAI.." one of them shout from the cloud of dust surrounding them'  
  
All of them in the struggle except the one who just got hurt shouted. 'GOMENISAI ..SUKI...!!!  
  
Then out of no where a punch landed on Hanamichi's head (it's not a Gori punch.akagi not involve) From the mess a towering figure with red hair like Hanamichi's delivered a head butt to Hanamichi after the punch..  
  
Everybody stopped dead this time.they ALL seem to be in shock and yes even Akagi and RUKAWA.  
  
"ITAI...(holding and rubbing his newly formed bum on his head) .Kana.. you don't have to do that you know.." ":BAKA..OF COURSE I HAVE TO DO THAT.WHAT ELSE COULD MAKE YOU STOP YOUR STUPID NONSENCE." 'Demo." "No Buts ...now shut up and don't move till we're done talking to you..UNDERSTAND?" "Hai "  
  
"Maa ..maa Kana.. Hana is just like that..no need to get all worked up.it's bad for your health" Said Yuki(sweat drop) "Sou yo ...Yuki-san is right."agreed Suki "Since when did that BAKA started caring about his health., Aki???"  
  
All of the four red heads turn to look at Hanamichi.  
  
"So .HA.NA MI.CHI. Is this the kind of greetings you give when you see us.." Asked Aki.  
  
"Ano..Sakuragi-kun .who are they by the way.?!!!'asked a surprised point guard.  
  
THE SAKURAGI'S SWEATDROPPED " They are my siblings .they are the other 4/5 that makes the Sakuragi quintuplet."  
  
Everybody..NANI??!!!!!..THERE'S FIVE OF YOU.(Everybody fainted)  
  
After about a few minutes..everyone regained their composure and started to shower Hanamichi with questions...  
  
"OI OYAJI ,CAN YOU HELP ME OUT HERE....THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME.."  
  
"Everybody calm down.i think it's best if we ask one by one to stop the confussion over the matter...Am I right Sakuragi.(sweat dropped ) .......Hanamichi...!!!!?"  
  
Now the whole gym is very quiet as though somebody just dropped dead... Nothing .no a single sound could be heard except for the breath of all the calming redheads...  
  
Just on cue the gym door open and in came the SAKURAGI HANAMICHI'S GUNDAMS... They all stopped dead as though the just saw a ghost.  
  
Noma: No this can't be I'm seeing five Hanamichi's or maybe I ate too much.. Takamiya: hehehe..look Ookusu ..there're three female Hanamichis' Ookusu: Hey, You're rite .but that's too much.  
  
ALL three of them fainted ..Everyone was curious because Youhei didn't seem to bulge a bit at the scene in front of him..  
  
Now Youhei was smiling widely.."Suki, Yuki, Aki, and Kana.what are you doing here.???... I though that you all decided not to disturb Hanamichi for a while.why the sudden surprised visit .?" Youhei smile wider as if he's the happiest person in the whole world as he strode to where they were standing and all of them embrace Youhei in a group hug.(so sweet)  
  
On the other hand .Hanamichi was laughing his usual loud tensai laugh when suddenly.he was knock down by all of them... even Youhei was involve..  
  
Kana: Hey Youhei..you're still hanging around this baka brother of mine I see. Mito: No need to be so formal Kana-chan.call me Mito.IT's not like I've just known you.. Aki: It's indeed a surprised Mito-kun I though you ditch my brother for them already(pointing at the fallen gundams) Suki: Come on Aki, don't tease Hana like that. Hana: Yeah.you see some of us are just not as mean as Aki.. Yuki: Maa Maa Hana you should know better than to tease Aki.. Mito: I see that you all haven't change a single bit.. Hana: Mito's rite but how come the sudden change of attitude of disturbing me.I though we made it clear that we won't mess each other up until we are sure that the schools'can IDENTIFY the each of us..  
  
Everybody who's not in this little conversation. Gave a loud...AHEM..... All six of them look at the basketball team..  
  
"ermm..Hanamichi and Youhei.would you mind telling us what's going on and why are they here and the introduction and bla blab la" babble out the now hot headed Mitsui.. "eheh.Gomen.let me introduce you to the TENSAI'S FAMILY" (everybody sweatdropped) eheh. these are my sisters ,AKI, SUKI AND YUKI and that BAKA over there is my brother KANAMICHI. "You have got to be kidding..I mean the five of you." WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK...' "Ryota I told you it's not nice to ask that question..what happened to your manners..did it go down the toilet bowl or something"yelling at the mushroom head point guard...(a.k.a her boyfriend) "Sorry Aya-chan but it's just hard to believe. (stare puppy eyes at Ayako) ,.Don't you love me anymore..' "RYOTA" "Iie, Ayako- sempai..it's okay.we get that question a lot .from all the other people too."explained a very compose and surprisingly calm Hanamichi.  
  
"Hana... I believe you haven't introduce your team mates to us yet." (giving a look at Hanamichi that send shivers down his spine) "Oh .Gomen, Kana..."  
  
Now all of the Sakuragi's look very serious when it comes to knowing people or acknowledging them.so the introduction begins...so that they won't be mistaken  
  
"Right there, with Anzai-sensei is our ex-captain Akagi Takenori..He's 200 cm and use to play center in this team.he's nickname Gori.(there was a vein danger of popping out from Akagi's temples) "And our ex-vice-captain is Kogure Kiminobu "he said as Kogure gave a nod of acknowledgement ."he's 178cm and use to play small forward...nickname Megane-kun....(Kogure: * BLUSH BLUSH*) "Our beautiful manager is Ayako-sempai .she's one dangerous girl if you believe me..her secret weapon is the ULTIMATE PAPER FAN.(Ayako: *BLUSH BLUSH*) "Next is here BOYFRIEND and our current captain...(pointing at Miyagi) ..Ryota Miyagi..a.k.a Ryochin.. The shortest in our team but none the less one of the best point guard in Kanagawa Prefecture at the height of 168cm " .sniggering"eheheh. "And our ultimate three pointer gangster Mitsui Hisashi.MVP player..stands at 184cm .nicknames given.is..Micchy..(Mitsui glare daggers at him )..he use to play shooting guard. He's old but still doesn't want to retire and so he still's join in our practices after his lectures.'hehehhehhehe' "And that Baka over there is the Rukawa Kaede.187cm .plays small forward...so called Super Rookie..and Ace of Shohoku..(Pukes) and known as the Kitsune...and not forgetting our assistant manager.. Haruko- chan..(Blush bLush) "I think that 's about all.."  
  
After the introduction the Sakuragis seems to be very interested the way their brother introduce his team mates with pride and was thinking of a challenge to see how good they are.... While in the little thoughts of the basketball team ..they are very shock at the way Hanamichi forgot about his so called Tensai attitude and introduce them formerly to his brother and sisters...  
  
"And Mito-Kun..who are they ." asked a very curious Aki while pointing to the fallen gundams. "oh they are the other ¾ that makes up the Sakuragi Hanamichi Army.." "eh.our brother has an army.."all the Sakuragis shouted in unison.. "Hai,.I do have an army .are you jealous.Nyahahahahaha...." "BAKA .start introducing ..i wanna check out who's stupid enough to be in your army." "BAKA KANA.they're not stupid well maybe not really.anyway....that blob over there is Takamiya and the other two is Noma and Ookusu..." stares menacingly at his brother. "Oh I see..Hana-kun .there's nothing much you can say about them I see...eheheh you're such a joker" teased a very hyper active Suki...  
  
All of the Sakuragis gave a good laugh and was in a group hug AGAIN ...  
  
The other team members were in utterly shocked ..they didn't expect Hanamichi could be this open about his family (they didn't even know he has got a brother and three sisters for Christ sake) and he certainly lowered his defence and his ego for crying out loud....  
  
"HoHoHOhOHoHOhoHOhoHOhhOHohHO...Hanamichi, Kanamichi, Suki, Yuki and Aki..would you like to play a game of basketball with the team .i'm sure they 'll be glad to know what they can expect from you when you are practicing with them tomorrow..""Akagi-kun, Kogure-kun and Mitsui-kun ..I hope that you'll be in this match to challenge the Sakuragi's ..i'll say it'll be quite interesting , ne? "Hai , sensei..(nodding their heads and starting to do the warm-ups.)  
  
"NANI......???!!!!!!!!........." said All of them in dying shock...' "HohOHohOHohOHOhoOohOohOH.......Now go and warm up, we'll be starting the game soon"  
  
After the warm up.everybody seems very excited to watch this match indeed.they all gather round to hear what Anzai-sensei has to say to them..  
  
"Akagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Miyagi and Kogure, you'll be all in the yellow team while Hanamichi , Kanamichi, Aki, Yuki and Suki will be in the red team .we'll play this game the tournament style..there'll two halves and so on and on..any fouls will be counted and no member change or whatsoever will be permitted for this challenge will be testing your skills and see your qualifications for the Inter High and the winter cup games coming soon." "Hanamichi , make sure you play your best.. Your brother and sisters told me that you did your training with them during summer break during your recovery..I hope that teaming up with your sibling, you will be more co- operative he said beaming at Hanamichi with Understanding while the other Sakuragis were looking at their brother with guilt clearly written on their faces while the rest of the team stared at him as though he was some kind of alien because he did not do his usual routine of pulling sensei's chin.and stuff like that.  
  
"We're sorry Hana to spill your beans but it's been certainly long enough and Kana..erm..well.. can't really stand your so-called tensai attitude,"apologized Yuki.. "Yuki's right Hana.Don't let Kana kill you if you know what I mean...it's nerve-racking for us to see you in this state.." confirmed a worried Suki... "Ano.Hana ,daijoubu ka?.we're really sorry...but it has to be done to give you a better future.."Aki said while lowering her head in defeat for she has the strongest sense of pride like Hana. "Hana...(finally his brother spoke in a calm gesture). you start over without your tensai attitude please okay maybe you can keep 75 percent of it.please.please I beg you..., don't be mad at us."turns chibi mode with hope in his eyes "I Have No Right To Say Anything..Can't You See I 'm Still Younger Than You, (Pointing at Kana) but okay I'll keep my critics to myself but there will always be some bickerings and fight.."Hanamichi said while Grinning like a mad person.."NYalhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahha"  
  
'Yep some things I guess will never change" (Sweat dropped)  
  
While the others were still speechless about what just happen a few minutes ago which seems like hours to them...they were all thinking of the same thoughts..they can't believe what they have just heard. Just then they were shock to see a single tear rolling out of each the Sakuragi's eyelids..  
  
Youhei explained to the basketball club that" When a single tear is shed from their eyes..it's a good sign.." "What do you mean by a good sign.they're crying.."whispered Mitsui so that the Sakuragi's cannot hear him "But...that's not it.it's a tear of Joy..you know why is that.."(everybody nod their head sideways).then just wait and watch"  
  
True enough when they were all eyeing the Sakuragis' with vigil eyes...the quintuplets' were taking a swift stroke to get their tear on their finger and all of them knotted their fingers tightly in a ball..in other words.BRINGING THEM BACK TOGETHER..'  
  
"HhOHohOHoHOHohohOOhOH" "Anzai-sensei.i think we can start the game now...... "Hai, Ayako-chan.you'll be the referee for this game as well to understand their moves while Haruko-chan will be in training to become an assistant manager by recording their progress."  
  
"TWEET,TWEET....'" "Alright then ...on the yellow team, your positions will be..Akagi-sempai-center ; Ryota-kun- point guard ; Mitsui-sempai-shooting guard ; Rukawa-kun-power forward and Kogure-sempai will be small forward..on the other hand ..on the red team..(looking very confused)erm...  
  
"It's okay Ayako-chan, I'll let you know our playing positions...I will be playing center.Kana will be the Power Forward...Suki-point guard..Yuki- Small forward.and Aki with..Shooting guard..and that's about it.."  
  
As Hanamichi turn away to plan their so called"obvious plan" ,,they we're discussing so loudly as though it was a normal conversation...while the other team members perk up their ears but they still don't understand a single thing they're muttering.it's something like  
  
Kana: Hana, code 14, pass, left ,dodge, then attack 18..Aki.After Hana.second round., pass , dodge,right, and a turn over to offence5..Suki..you take left wing .outer court..second pass, block defence and swift 6..Yuki.meet me clock 5, forward push, turn under, target 13...Any questions???!!  
  
Kana was satified with his plan because all of them gave a nod of understanding..all of them had a secret smile under their now strong aura.. 'Kana: I hope Hana still remembers what we did last summer'. 


End file.
